It is common practice in twisting devices (see German Auslegeschrift DT-AS No. 21 30621) to provide a so-called bank or row of twisters along the machine frame, even to provide two such rows accessible from opposite sides of the machine. A single drive motor is provided for all of the twisters with a long flat belt extending past all of the whorls of the spindle shafts, mechanism being provided to move these whorls into and out of engagement with this flat belt.
Each twister typically comprises a flyer disk that is rotated by the whorl at high speed. Extending upwardly from this flyer disk is a balloon-limiting sleeve or cup and above this cup there is provided a takeup eye with a driven takeup mechanism that winds the filament with a constant speed onto a takeup spool. A yarn package is sested on a support resting via a bearing on the flyer disk so that this support can rotate relative to the flyer disk. An inlet tube extends upwardly coaxially with each of the spindle shafts and communicates with a radial passage in the flyer disk. Thus two yarn packages may be dropped down over the inlet tube and two yarns pulled off these packages, passed downwardly through the inlet tube and radially outwardly through the hole in the rotating flyer disk, then upwardly around the balloon-limiting cup through the guide eye onto the takeup device. The yarn package, as mentioned, remains stationary while the flyer disk is rotated at high speed so that considerable twist is imparted to the yarn which forms a so-called balloon around the cup in which the yarn packages are provided.
It has been found that when a plurality of such twisters operate simultaneously a high-pitched keening sound is produced which has been found to be extremely objectionable by the operators of the machine. Indeed the noise produced by such an installation is often so unpleasant as considerably to impair operator efficiency.
It has also been discovered that each of the twisters tends to produce a small tornado-like turbulence. These various turbulences interfere with each other so that the yarns of adjacent twisters often are deflected, causing a breakage and tangles to result in the apparatus.
It has been suggested to provide various types of sound screens and wind shields. None of the devices suggested has, however, enabled the operators of the machines readily to have access to the necessary parts while reducing the above-mentioned wind and noise problem.